This invention relates generally to aquariums for keeping pet fish and more particularly to an apparatus and method for adjusting the pH of an aquarium to a desired level. Maintaining tropical fish in an aquarium is an extremely popular hobby. However, many fish are sensitive to small variations in pH and become unhealthy or die if the pH of the aquarium reaches an unacceptable value. Therefore, the pH of an aquarium must be maintained at an acceptable value.
Various factors affect the pH of aquarium water. Municipal water is treated with various chemicals, contains various salts and will vary from region to region. Furthermore, well water will also vary in pH from location to location. Moreover, the wastes produced by aquatic plants and fish in the aquarium also affect the pH. Therefore, even if the pH of an aquarium is adjusted to a desired level, it can change with time or with the addition of replacement water.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide hobbyists with a kit so that they can conveniently adjust the pH of their fish tanks. pH test kits that are conventionally used by aquarium hobbyists suffer from several drawbacks. When using these kits, the pH of the water is determined and then acid or base is added in an unquantified fashion, followed by re-testing, until the desired pH is achieved. Conventional pH test kits for aquarium hobbyists lack a quantification system so that the acid or base can be added to adjust the pH in one step in a precise and a quantified manner.
One reason why such-a kit has not been popularized is due to the conventional belief that the pH of an aquarium should be adjusted gradually in several steps in order to avoid pH shock. It is conventionally believed that pH shock will injure aquarium fish if the pH of the water is adjusted too quickly. Thus, conventional methods and apparatuses for adjusting the pH do so in a slow gradual manner, rather than in a more convenient manner.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and method for adjusting the pH for an aquarium in a quick precise manner.